


Hammer & Horns - Fight or Flight

by angryschnauzer



Series: Hammer & Horns Bookstore (Hiddlesworth) [10]
Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Double Penetration, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Set a year after the last installment, you are now a best selling author and are on a world promo tour to publicise your novel. You’d left behind the bookstore and the two men that had proven to be your making and your undoing, but also find yourself in the arms of two new men, one older and wiser, one younger and eager.





	

Hammer and Horns Bookstore – Fight or Flight

Fight or flight; that was what they called it, wasn’t it? The instinct on whether to stay in a particular situation or to leave. You’d had your fight and now you were onto the flight.

Looking out of the aircraft’s window at thirty five thousand feet you looked at the blue waters of the Pacific Ocean below and cast your mind back to the previous year; you’d gone from an office worker in a loveless relationship, to a published author living in a polyamorous relationship with two men whilst living above their bookstore. The dynamic with Tom and Chris had at first excited you; each had complimented the other’s way of living and loving. They had let you explore your sexuality without complaint, and had helped to cross boundaries that you didn’t know you needed help with.

But as your first novel had suddenly gained momentum and your sudden fame was sprung upon you, the dynamic changed. You’d had your official book launch at their store, but with the press that covered the launch came the ‘revelation’ that you were sharing a bed with two men. After that the press began to hound you every time you left the building, you’d ended up confined to the apartment above the store. When you’d reached out to your friends for emotional support most had turned their noses up at you, calling you the worst names you could ever imagine. But when you’d had a visit from Hayley – the boys previous roommate slash girlfriend – and she had expressed her sympathy and understanding you’d realised that she was not mocking you. She’d helped you find an agent; someone that could handle the press and social media and turn things around.

That is how you found yourself flying from Australia to Bali all this time later, your world press tour helping to reinvent yourself, put you in front of the right microphones and steer you clear of the wrong ones. When you’d hit the three million mark of copies sold your agent had told you that you were having a break, a long weekend in Bali where you were booked into a luxury Spa hotel, all treatments provided. And because of the content of your book meaning it hadn’t been released in certain countries you were unknown there, the ability to walk the streets without harassment something that you welcomed.

When you’d told Tom and Chris you were leaving they both had very different reactions. Chris was calm and reflective, understanding completely and if anything you suspected he secretly desired his quiet way of life to return. Tom however had gone through the whole range of emotions. Sad you were going, angry that you were leaving, begging you to stay then begging to come with you. It had ended in a fight and you’d both said things you’d come to regret later.

~*~

The Spa it turned out was incredibly boring. It also served the worst food you’d ever come across. Well, not exactly worst, but it was tasteless healthy stuff that the pet rabbit you had when you were ten years old would have given you the stink eye if you’d served it to her and requested at least something like a carrot instead.

You’d enjoyed your treatments; pampered, plucked, and preened until your skin was glowing and smooth, your nails painted a bright devil red and your hair for once flowing in smooth waves after whatever they’d done to it to calm down the frizz the local humidity had caused. You’d already escaped once that day, cruising the local street market and treating yourself to some fun clothing, a ridiculously short dress that the seller had gleefully told you was perfectly long enough for the local girls – never mind you were a good 6 to 8 inches taller than most of the ‘local girls’ – and a pair of beautiful handmade leather sandals.

You now found yourself walking back through the market, the sun had long set and the daytime stalls had cleared away and made room for those offering more fun things, street food and fireworks, an array of DVD’s that you were sure hadn’t even come out in the movies yet. Glancing over the bookstall one title caught your eye – well it should do – as it was your book. It had a different cover art and the publisher wasn’t yours, but still you handed over the wad of cash the stallholder had asked for, gleefully happy that you hadn’t tried to haggle with him when in reality you’d handed over less than the Western cover price.

Making your way through the rest of the market you soon found your stomach growling, deciding that a particularly funky looking dive bar would be your watering hole for the night you stepped into the smoky room and immediately knew you’d made the right decision. Taking a seat at the bar you signalled to the bartender for a beer and a menu, choosing a bowl of spicy chicken noodles. Settling down with your drink you for a while did some people watching, a couple of fights breaking out over the pool table but nothing that had you scared to leave, just drunken disputes over who was cheating the most. Each one died down as quickly as it had started, and once your meal arrived you got your book out and decided to do something you hadn’t done for almost a year; read your own work.

Twenty pages in you were cringing at the words you’d written, how it had ever been picked up for publishing you would never know. You made a mental note to speak to your agent and publishers about the qualifications of your proofreaders, having already spotted numerous cringe worthy mistakes and typos.

Signalling to the bartender for another beer you became aware of a pair of men sitting next to you, talking between themselves yet their conversation intrigued you.

“Listen, you’ve just got to be surer of yourself”

“Its easy for you to say Conrad, you’ve been around the block a few times and women flock to you, I’m just a young weedy kid that they want to mother”

The older man smirked into his beer;

“Listen Slivko... Trust me kid, sometimes that ain’t a bad thing. But you’re not a kid, you’re twenty five, you’ve got to get more confident. I’ve seen what you’ve faced and you’ve got to grow some balls”

You looked at the two men, the older one must have been mid 30’s, the blue and red lights of the bar making his skin glow and the thin sheen of sweat that covered his skin look enticing enough to lick. He reminded you of someone but you couldn’t quite place it. Moving your gaze to the younger you saw more familiarity, this time you could place it and you immediately saw Oakley in the Slivko guy; having both the confidence and self doubt of youth.

As you continued to watch them the elder one – Conrad – called over the bartender;

“Another round... and whatever the lady is drinking too”

Your eyes went wide when you watched him slowly lean back and turn to you, a smirk on his face as he saw the blush rise to your cheeks even in the darkness of the bar as another beer was placed in front of you. Taking a sip you finally managed to get your voice to work;

“Thank you”

“Well, you were already a party to our conversation, perhaps you would like to give us the view from the female perspective?”

Over the next hour you steadily got to know the two men, both ex military, both having just returned from a mission neither wanted to talk about, and both soon eyeing you up at every given opportunity. When yet another fight broke out over the pool table that actually seemed like it would turn into something more than just a disagreement Conrad stood first, throwing a large wad of cash onto the bar to pay the tab for the three of you as Slivko took your arm protectively. With Conrad pushing through the crowd and creating a path for the two of you following to leave by you were soon standing outside the bar;

“Well now its decision time; you look like you don’t want this night to end just yet, but which do you choose?”

You looked from Conrad to Slivko and back again before grinning at the pair of them;

“Who says I have to choose? Why not both?”

~*~

Crashing in the door to your Spa hotel room you found yourself pressed between the two men that had accompanied you there. With your lips currently occupied returning Slivko’s attentions, you could feel Conrad’s chest pressed against your back as he sucked at the side of your neck, his tongue working over your pressure points and two sets of hands quickly undressed you until all you wore were the sandals you’d bought that day.

Breaking away from Slivko’s lips you leant back against Conrad, his chest a firm wall of solid muscle as the younger man admired your body. Conrad’s lips brushed against his ear as he ground his crotch into your behind, the firm pressure of his hardened shaft nudging at the small of your back;

“The kid needs an education, don’t you think darling?”

Licking your lips you nodded, looking the younger man up and down before you helped to pull his khaki green vest over his head before going to work on the fly of his jeans. As soon as the fabric dropped heavily to the floor you were caressing his erection, working your fist up and down the shaft as your thumb swiped over the tip, smoothing his precome over the smooth rounded end. Without another word you bent over, taking him into your mouth as you pressed back against Conrad, the feel of his hands on your hips as he gently rocked against you helping with the blowjob you were giving Slivko by working up a rhythm that felt akin to a natural fucking.

With his hands curling through your hair you were suddenly surprised to be pulled off, your chin wet with spit and causing the both of you to cry out;

“Hey!”

Conrad grinned, palming himself through his cargo pants;

“It would seem someone needs to take charge here, and as the senior officer I guess that’s me. Slivko, lay on the bed”

You both watched as he did as he asked before Conrad turned to you;

“Ride his face”

With the younger man lying on the bed with his feet on the pillows and his head practically hanging over the foot of the bed you gently placed your knees either side of his head, lowering yourself onto his mouth as he eagerly started to lick at your folds, his tongue working up and down, circling your clit before moving up and teasing your hole until you were squirming against his grip on your thighs.

When you felt a firm hand against your back pushing you down you soon realised that Conrad wanted in on the action, letting him bend you forward until you were face to face with Slivko’s cock, and doing what any lucky girl in this situation would do, you happily took him into your mouth again and started to suck.  The moan of appreciation against your folds soon told you your actions were appreciated, but they were soon muffled a little more. You felt the warm press of a pair of naked thighs against your buttocks, and as the tongue that had been working against your hole moved back to your clit, you felt the first touch of a large cock at your entrance.

Conrad’s deep groan as he sank into your welcoming body was mirrored with your own, filling you so beautifully as he slowly pulled back before thrusting back in, your body eager to be filled as he started to fuck you. With the tongue still on your clit you could feel Slivko lapping at your juices as he worked his tongue back and forth between your clit and Conrad’s balls, both of your moaning in appreciation of his oral skills. Soon your own oral skills were long forgotten and you were simply clinging to the younger mans thighs as you were fucked so beautifully, climbing higher until you felt yourself coming hard, your body contracting around the thick shaft inside you that set off a chain reaction that had you being filled with Conrad’s come.

As you shook from the ferocity of your orgasm you were vaguely aware of Conrad pulling out of you, his strong arms lifting you off of Slivko and laying you gently on the bed. You felt both men shifting until you were sandwiched between them, four strong hands gently caressing you as they let your body come down from the orgasmic high of endorphins that were still rushing through your body.

“Not giving up on us already are you darling?”

Conrad’s smooth voice pulled you back to reality, looking at the two men as they slowly traced their fingers over your body. An idea came into your head as you shook it;

“Not at all Conrad, just having a breather before I start round two”

Pushing Slivko onto his back you straddled his thighs, taking his cock in hand as you positioned it at your entrance and slowly sank down onto him, groaning as the added lubrication that Conrad had contributed made it feel all the more dirty and lewd. Immediately you started to ride him hard, looking between the two men, as they both looked up at you as if you were a glass of cool water in a arid dessert.

“Play with her tits”

Conrad’s instruction was said with a hoarse voice, and as you turned to him you watched as he started to softly caress his cock again, enjoying the show as he started to swell in his palm as two other hands cupped your breasts and tugged on your nipples. Increasing your speed you started to ride Slivko hard, chasing your release as he abandoned your breasts and gripped onto your hips, pulling you down as he thrust his hips up to meet you until you were trembling with need, teetering on the edge of your orgasm before you crashed over that wave together, being filled with a second man’s come as you shrieked above him.

Finally going limp you fell to one side, laying across the bed with your head in Conrad’s lap, and you found yourself licking at the underside of his shaft before he suddenly got up and rounded the bed, crawling up your body and pressing his knee between your thighs to part your legs before he positioned himself at your cunt and pushed in;

“Not tapping out on us already?”

Your eyes practically rolled into the back of your head as he started to fuck you hard, his stomach muscles rippling as he held himself up on his forearms and pumped into you, his thick cock filling you over and over. He paused for a moment, taking hold of your ankles as he pulled your legs up and rested your heels on his shoulders, pounding into you so deep you were sure he was about to hit your diaphragm. But it felt so good, he was so deep and so thick that you were having trouble even moaning his name, the pleasure he was giving you something you hadn’t experienced for a long time, and as you felt yet another orgasm wash over you he increased his efforts;

“Oh that’s it darling, come on my cock. I’m sure we can squeeze out a couple more tonight”

“Oh fuck... yes...”

He fucked you through your orgasm until he was getting close himself, moving his hand down until he was rubbing at your clit to drive you to the edge yet again, filling you with his come as you peaked again.

You lay slumped on the bed, watching through half lidded eyes as Conrad gently pulled out of you and lay by your side, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath after such energetic sex. As you watched him you felt a soft pair of lips press kisses to your shoulder, turning to meet those lips with your own as you kisses Slivko. You felt his hard cock nudge at your thigh and grinned into his embrace, watching as he pulled away;

“Do you need a moment?”

You did and you didn’t. You wanted him, but the physical exertion of the previous events had sapped you of energy until you came upon an idea;

“No, just a change of position...”

On weary arms you pulled yourself up onto your knees, grabbing a couple of pillows and placing them on the middle of the bed before you laid over them, letting them elevate your behind as you settled onto your front with your legs spread. Immediately he got the message and settled between your thighs, his cock rubbing against your crease before he pushed into your now come sodden cunt, filling you again as the combined fluids ran down your thighs. Pulling your cheeks apart you felt the cool trickle of his saliva run down your crease, knowing where this was heading but caring little about it, knowing you would enjoy it. When his index finger pressed firmly against your asshole you relaxed and let him push in, letting out a low groan from the dual penetrations as he continued to fuck you slowly, mounting you from behind as he started to prove he wasn’t the inexperienced kid you had first thought.

You felt the bed shift next to you and soon Conrad had moved so you were between his thighs, watching as you automatically took his hard cock into your hand and started to lick at it, tasting the heady mix of come on his skin as you sucked him hard.

Somewhere you found the energy to really put your all into it, arching your back to let Slivko deeper inside you, groaning around Conrad’s cock as a second finger was pushed into your ass. Finally when you came you all reached your peaks together, the room filled with a trio of orgasmic cries before you fell into a slumped heap on the covers, come dripping out of both ends of you whilst the two men shifted and curled up either side of you, comforting you with gentle caresses as you felt asleep in their arms.

~*~

An insistent knocking on the door to your room finally roused you from your sleep, the suddenly flurry of activity in your room confusing you at first. As your eyes finally focused you saw Conrad hastily tugging on his pants as he simultaneously shook Slivko’s foot;

“Hey get the fuck up!”

“Huh? What’s going on?” the other man replied; “Will someone just let room service in?”

Conrad practically growled;

“That’s not room service. I let room service in half an hour ago whilst you two sleeping beauties were still out cold”

“Then who...”

As you finally mustered the enough consciousness to realise what was going on you watched as Conrad pulled on his shirt and Slivko stumbled into his jeans;

“That kid is the knock of a boyfriend or husband”

As if on cue a very familiar voice could be heard from the other side of the door;

“If you don’t open this fucking door I’m going to kick it in!”

He didn’t wait for anyone to open it, the sound of wood splintering and the door flying open had you clinging to the bed sheets as Conrad and Slivko made a dash for the balcony of your room, vaulting the railing and landing in the soft flowerbed one floor down below. Turning back to your unexpected visitor you glared at him;

“Tom, what the _fuck_ are you doing here?”


End file.
